


lost in you

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [67]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their life isn't a fairy tale, but Felicity likes to think their love is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost in you

Sometimes they make love. It's slow and intimate. It reminds Sara that who she is now, is not who she was on the Amazo, Lian Yu and beyond. It grounds Felicity. She spends so much time thinking of every possibility, where everyone is, where they need to be, if she had found someone faster, could she have saved a life, that she needs to be reminded that she is loved.

Other times, they fuck. It's quick, dirty, and hot. One time, Sara swung into Queen Consolidated, pulled Felicity into the nearest bathroom and fingered her until she couldn't walk straight. One night, Felicity licked Sara's pussy until she couldn't even scream anymore, just shake as another orgasm tore through her.

Their sex life is never constant. Sometimes they need to make love, and sometimes they just need to fuck. It's often the latter with Sara. She doesn't like showing her emotions, too afraid to be broken by them, Felicity thinks. Either way, Felicity loves Sara all the same, and knows when she needs just the right buttons pushed until their so wrapped up in each other, she doesn't know where Sara ends and she begins.

In those moments, she knows she's found The One. They person all the fairy tales talk about. Their life is definitely not a fairy tale, but Felicity likes to think their love is.


End file.
